the magic is not innocent
by lalupsi
Summary: Allen y Kanda irán howgart para cumplir su misión pero no todo es lo que parece, en esta misión podrán darse cuenta de sus sentimientos como promesas vacías. Tal vez fue mala idea mandar las mejores armas de la orden a tal misión donde se podrán dar cuenta de que nunca sera libres si no se alzan de la oscuridad ¿tomaran por fin el camino de la luz que les fue negado? o . . .


Era un día cualquiera en la orden negra. Algunas explosiones por aquí y por allá en el laboratorio de la orden, algunos chismes esparcidos en el comedor y por ultimo y menos importantes gritos desde la oficina del supervisor de la orden, Komui.

"¿Por qué debo ir a una misión con el estúpido del moyashi?" las palabras de un cabreado Kanda Yu.

"No te quejes bakanda, yo tendre que aguantar tus quejas en toda la mision". Fueron las palabras de Allen para Kanda, en cuestión de segundos estos ya se dirigen algunas miradas asesinas. En eso Komui suspiro, un poco irritado por las muestras de odio de ambos exorcistas.

"Allen y Kanda por favor siéntense" dijo Komui con una voz seria, algo poco visto en él. En todo este tiempo Enlace se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo el vaticano ya había dado el resumen de la misión. Al escuchar y ver un Komui en esa fase de seriedad se sentaron en silencio, sabiendo que por experiencia que nada bueno venía de Komui cuando actuaba de tal forma.

"La misión es muy importante, porque solo ustedes pueden cumplirla". Hizo una pausa para prepararse para las palabras que diría. "esta no es solo una simple recolección de inocencia, según nuestros informantes donde se cree que hay inocencia es en el mundo mágico". Al ver que se mantuvieron en silencio ambos les sorprendió, pero a los segundos recordó la situación de Kanda y de Allen. Kanda al ser un segundo exorcista, un producto y una muestra de qué pasaría si combinan la ciencia muggle y la magia. Allen era aprendiz del general Cross el cual era un excelente hechicero y alquimista como científico, que podía recrear magia sin varita.

"Hay varios problemas y dificultades en esta misión, uno de ellos es que el mundo mágico está en guerra con un mago tenebroso, como el vaticano no desea que la orden negra se entrometa en esta guerra por lo cual llegamos a La segunda dificultad es que la inocencia debe estar escondida en una escuela llamada Howgart, por lo cual entraran como estudiantes de intercambio. Tercero enlace no podra acompañar a Allen Walker, ya que el vaticano aunque le disguste la idea de que no este bajo vigilancia por las sospechas de un despertar, prefiere que no haya sospechas en ustedes y que así la misión sea exitosa. La única persona que sabrá de ustedes es Dolores Jane Umbridge, la cual es una de los empleados del vaticano que puede pasar sus reportes a ella para evitar las sospechas de otros alumnos o maestros".

Cuando pronunció el nombre de dolores, enlace frunció el hecho ya que esta sabia por experiencia que tan repugnante podía ser esta mujer, tristemente esta mujer estaba aparentada con el hombre que lo saco de las calles, asi es Malcolm C. Leverrier era un pariente de ese sapo rosa. Allen y Kanda se miraron entre sí sabiendo que esta misión no seria como ninguna otra que habian tenido antes. Komui le entregó a cada uno una copia de la misión, los datos y la información que debian saber aparte el libro de la historia de howart. Por lo que la carpeta no era para nada ligera.

Allen suspiro, sabia del mundo mágico, gracias a su maestro y por el hecho de que el niño hacia las cosas inexplicables. Lo que ocasiono muchos golpes en sus tiempos en el circo como cuando las ropas de cuasimodo se encogieron, la desaparición de varios objetos o el hecho de que varias cosas hechas de vidrio se rompieran. Concluyo ante la idea cuando crecio de que sus padres creían que Allen era más que una abominación por sus características mágicas y su brazo. Al menos su maestro había enseñado lo básico de la magia al igual de como controlarla, aunque la forma que le enseño fue sin varita tal como su maestro.

Kanda estaba molesta por la idea de volver al mundo mágico, el niño sabía que podía hacer cosas que no tenía el mismo sentido, cuando era niño los libros y papeles de la biblioteca de la orden en china salieron volando por todas partes, otra ocasión que sucedió algo extraño fue cuando uno de los científicos se transformo como una albóndiga después de haberle ocasionado un fuerte dolor a kanda. Sabia gracias a Twi y Edgar Chang que estos sucesos que sucedían era por la magia que poseía, en parte lo supo gracias a que ellos también eran magos. Aunque era demasiado probable de que fuera un mago gracias al hecho de que parte de su existencia era por medio mágico. Gracias a los Chang aprendió a controlar su magia por medio de la meditación y controlar sus emociones, por lo que fueron pocas veces que sucedieron la magia accidental. Pero esa no fue su última vez que trato con la magia ya que su maestro le gustaba mucho el mundo mágico ya que esta era considerado un squib al enterarse que su hermoso niño era un mago desidia que era bueno para el tratar con su mundo por lo cual aprendió del mundo mágico de forma teórica.

Kanda, Allen y Link salieron de la oficina de Komui y se dirigieron a la gran biblioteca de la orden. Al llegar Kanda y Allen decidieron tomar una mesa alejada mientras que el enlace fue por unos libros de magia para que ambos leyeran y se prepararan. Después de varios minutos, los tres estaban discutiendo sobre la misión, aunque a Kanda le disgustara de gran manera desperdiciar su tiempo de tal forma, al igual que Allen ya que prefería estar comiendo o entrenando. Tenían tres semanas para que se actualizaran sobre la información del mundo mágico mas que link les enseñara algunos hechizos que deberían saber para al año que serian escritos. Los temas como pociones, historia mágica, herbolaria, entre otras serian enseñadas por bookman.

"De quien debe tener cuidado sera del director Albus Dumbledore, quien se considera el nuevo Merlín por su alto potencial en la magia en varias áreas. También tendran cuidado con Severus Snape quien es considerado como el príncipe mestizo, antiguo mortifago, al igual que Minerva McGonall quien es un hatsall, aparte de eso es la subdirectora de la escuela, tener mucho cuidado con estos maestros ".

Fueron las palabras de Link, ambos asintieron, sabían que esta misión no seria como cualquier otra y solo ellos eran los únicos que podían cumplirla, que eran los mejores exorcistas de la orden y las mejores armas que podían tener a la orden.

"el sombrero seleccionador es otro problema". Fueron las palabras del bookman, quien ya hacia aparición para las enseñanzas de los exorcistas, en silencio lavi venia tras suyo ya que en este momento el estaría grabando tal escena. "el sombrero seleccionador puede revisar sus memorias lo que significa que podra entrar a sus mayores secretos. aunque tal objeto mágico no revela secretos de ustedes . . . pero su decisión es la mas importante y la que definirá en que casa quedaran lo que les trae la dificultad de que podrán estar solos o que se les complique la misión" fueron las palabras de bookman que puso nervioso a ambos. ya que aunque kanda mentiría sobre su edad, diciendo que tendría 15 años para que así se les facilitara ambos y pudieran estar juntos y se respalden el uno al otro. si quedaban en casas diferentes significa que seria mas complicado aun.

* * *

 **hola! aquí inaugurando otra historia de d gray man. bueno la linea de tiempo sera en d gray man antes de la misión de Francia y aparición de los terceros exorcistas, mientras que en harry potter sera en el quinto libro o la orden de fénix.**

 **bien tome el hecho de que muchas personas pueden decir tener 15 años pero parecen de 20, por lo cual komui decidió que esto hiciera kanda para entrar a howgart como un quinto año al igual que allen, aparte es mejor que estén en quinto año por su falta de conocimiento a la magia.**


End file.
